Plans Change
by percabeth fan forever
Summary: 'This was never supposed to happen,and it sure wasn't meant to end this way. The plan like always was simple- Meet her acting like I didn't already know who she was, charm her, gain her trust, then finally take her to use as the bait against who loved her most. I wasn't a newbie, I knew exactly what I had to do. But plans change' leyna leo x reyna and some jeyna
1. Five months earlier

**Plans Change**

Leo's POV

"So what's it going to be Valdez," he repeated. His voice was deep and hoarse like usual and the Glock 17 he held tightly in his hands never left the spot right between my eyes.

For a split second I looked at Reyna, who was kicking and thrashing in the arms of one of his thugs and even though her mouth was covered it didn't stop her from still trying to scream out like she had just moments before. I could almost hear her pleading to me with her eyes and even though it killed me, I just couldn't do it. Forcing myself to look up at him through the pain of my swollen eyes I smiled spitting out some blood that dripped into my mouth, "Your crazy if you think i'm going to leave her again, especially with you."

Jonathan shook his head and a slow laugh that gave you goosebumps came out as he lifted his sleek black Ray Ban Wayfarers enough to look me in the eyes. "You are one stupid kid aren't you. I gave you a choice, a damn easy choice too, to run away from this and pretend like it never happened and all you had to do was not see my daughter again. But you just have to be the tough guy don't you. What are you trying to prove...that your man enough to die. You think i'm just going to let you be with her when I know that she's to gods damn good for you even when she doesn't. Your just going to ruin her life more than you already have. Your just a sad little boy in a mans body."

"Do you really think I don't already know I will never be even close to good enough for Reyna. That I don't think she's insane for picking me when she could have anyone, even your precious Jason. But I do know that i'm more of a man than you will ever be because I would never put anyone I love through the hell that she's been through because of you. And while your here trying to protect her from me, does it even cross your mind that your hurting her even more by doing this. That she might need protection from you instead."

"I'm doing whats best for her no matter the cost one day she'll thank me," but hesitantly he turned to Reyna who stopped flailing and looked at him. Her big piercing brown eyes began to cloud red as two almost inaudible words came out shakily, 'Please dad.'

For only a second his hand lowered and shoulders sagged but as fast as it came it was gone and he straightened up and he sternly said, "you will thank me one day." Reyna shrieked as angry tears rushed down her face and she tried her best to escape but it was no use and the man crushed her against him making her wince. I'll have to remember to come back and haunt the hell out of him for even touching her. "So last chance," he looked at the beef head who was holding my arms behind my back and nodded and suddenly sharp nails grabbed at my scalp and snapped my head back so I was forced to make eye contact, "what's it gonna be Valdez."

I swallowed even more blood and gritted my teeth, "I'm tired of running away," I managed to choke out looking up into those cold almost lifeless green eyes.

He glared taking a step back and cocked the gun, "And i'm tired of dealing with you."

I heard screaming and other noises I couldn't really distinguish but it didn't really matter anymore as I closed my eyes and silently said goodbye to Reyna. As crazy as it sounds it was almost agonizing to have to wait for your death when you know it's at the hands of someone else. That they could make it take as long as they wanted. But it didn't matter.

Because i'm tired of running away.

...

This wasn't supposed to happen.

It was never meant to end like this.

The plan, like always, was simple. Meet her and pretend like I didn't already know who she was, charm her, gain her trust, then take her and use her as the bait against whoever loved her so we could get what we needed. It wasn't like I was a newbie, I knew exactly what I had to do.

But plans change.

* * *

_FIVE MONTHS EARLIER..._

_(To be continued)_

* * *

**A/N I couldn't help it i've had this idea in my head for months now and it just wouldn't go away! But it's here and I have to say i'm reallllllly excited to write this because it's going to be so different from anything i've done. :) And just to let you guys know Leo's going to be kind of OC in this but not a lot. And I really hope you like it I don't know when the next chapter will be up but hopefully soon. :) PLease Review guys you have no idea how much more inspiration it gives me to write so please! Ok i'm done ranting now...**

**~Bay :D**


	2. Assignment

**A/N Hi my lovelies! Hope you like it :)**

**Interested- Oh thank you so much i'm glad you liked it! **

**Guest- Well thank you:)**

**Morbid bookworm- Haha well I can't exactly tell you whats going to happen but hope you like this anyway :)**

* * *

**Plans Change**

Leo's POV

_(FIVE MONTHS EARLIER...)_

Quickly pulling up in back of the seemingly deserted construction warehouse/building parking lot I made the ignition roar one last time before getting out, grinning like a mad man. After spending weeks trying to repair this old beauty even though it's not the most glamorous of cars, like the audi r8 v10 on my right, i'm pretty damn proud of it. And after I adjusted the rear view mirror and gave one last look at my new baby I put on my ray bans, straightened my shoulders, and walked up front.

To say the least this place wasn't at all what you would expect a gangs hideout to look like, I mean I guess that was the point but still, it was pretty impressive how far they took it. I mean if this was your first time coming in and you didn't know anything about what was really going on inside, it would seem like any other warehouse. Racks of large shelves going down in rows (what were in those boxes on the shelves would have completely given us away though), machines all set to the left, and offices on the outer side. When you first walk in there's a desk with a "receptionist" who greets you and asks what your here to see Don for, she takes calls and files papers for the big man and gets coffee for everyone else. So who would have expected that there would be a button on the bottom of her keyboard that signals us of any suspicious activity with someone new that were to walk in and we'd come running to take care of that "activity".

Looking up at the sign above the door that read '**DON'S CONSTRUCTION- WHERE YOUR BUISNESS MATTERS**' I sighed, gripped the handle, and pushed it open as if it weighed a thousand pounds and put on my best _yeah-i'm-here-so-what _smile.

* * *

Amandra sat at her desk like usual chomping on a wad of gum and played whatever was her new current obsession on her iphone in one hand while she twirled a blonde ringlet in the other. When she heard the door open she looked up over the rim of her phone and sat pin straight giving me her flirty smile as she put her phone down, "Well isn't this a nice surprise, good morning Leo I wasn't expecting you to come in today."

"How you doing beautiful," I asked with a wink and she bit her lower lip, "and I wasn't planning on it but Don wants me so here I am. You know where Alex is?" I asked walking up to her post. Amandra stood up slowly, probably so I could admire how tight her mini skirt and shirt were, and batted her eyelashes as she rested her elbows on the counter, "Nope haven't seen him but no one cares about that douchebag anyway. Now lets get down to more _important_ issues, when are going to grow a pair and officially ask me out Leo I mean it's obvious you want to."

I chuckled shaking my head, "You know I don't date people I work with, it just makes things complicated."

Pouting she grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me closer, "Well you better hurry up and change your mind on that mister because i'm getting pretty impatient," before I could answer though a loud groan came from someone on my right and Amandra shoved me away blushing.

"Amandra stop being such a whore and go get me some coffee or something," speak of the devil. Alex stood leaning against the door frame of the office on my right with his usual sinister smirk. Amandra curled her lip and glared as she balled her fists, "Sure i'll get you coffee and then i'll shove it up your-"

"-Ok well I think we all know where that's going. What does Don want Alex?" Not even breaking eye contact with her Alex grinned, "He has a surprise for you."

"Surprise as in hell yeah surprise or surprise as in i'm getting my ass kicked surprise," Alex pointed a finger at my face and began to walk backwards towards the hidden door in the office, "well wouldn't you like to know now come on we don't have all day."

I winked at Amandra one last time and then ran to catch up with him. "Man why do you even waste your time flirting with her she's so...ew," he cringed.

Rolling my eyes I shoved him lightly, "You guys are fraternal twins."

"I know that. Why do you think i'm so blessed that I look like this," he gestured to himself, taking the key out from behind a flower pot and opened the door that other wise wouldn't have been noticed. As we stepped through there was a golden plaque above the door on the other side, Alex being pretty short jumped up with all his might and gave it a good smack saying the usual 'for the brotherhood' before walking off.

I walked in slightly slower than he did and looked at the words written in pure gold '_Insieme siamo la Forza, per tutti coloro che amiamo e uno scopo_' which translated from italian into 'Together we are Strength, for all those we love and a purpose'. I glared at it, you'd think after almost 8 years of having to do this everytime I come in it would get easier. But it never does. So I looked up at the words that seemed to mock me everytime and stretched my hand out touching it slightly as if it burned to do so and said proudly, because I knew Alex was standing there watching me and expecting it, "For the brotherhood."

_'For revenge,' _my mind managed to slip out but I guess that was ok, I mean I couldn't run away from even my own thoughts.

...

As we barely walked in to where all the action _actually_ happened I had already bumped into three people as the sped past me, either papers or large boxes in hand, to whatever job they must have been assigned. It was always complete mayhem on the weekends. Alex though didn't even seem fazed as he called out to people and waved giving a few winks to some ladies in their offices here and there, it was as if this was exactly where he belonged. And it pretty much was considering it was his great great great grandfather that started the '_Forgers_' and now his uncle was in charge since Alex's dad died.

Power ran in his blood, and if you crossed, him he wasn't shy to remind you of that.

* * *

Don's office was the farthest in the complex and his door, unlike the others, was _always _closed. No one ever knew who was in there unless they say them or what they were talking about, and if you knew what was good for your own safety you wouldn't try to sneak around to find out either. With three subtle knocks on the mahogany door a raspy voice called out to come in.

It was a plain office with grey walls, a black and white painting of Bruno Montrielly that hung in the dead center of the room, some filing cabinets, a red love-seat, two felt chairs, and a large black desk were the only furniture. The only thing breaking the dead silence was the incessant clicks of someone rapidly typing at the black lap-top, and his gelled back hair poked out from the top.

Don Montrielly. He was stout yet tall with olive skin and thick light brown hair, the only thing different from his flat features was his nose which looked like some one had punched him and it never recovered. Everyone had always said that the handsome one of the family was David, Alex's dad, so looking at this almost troll like man with a permanent scowl it was hard to imagine what _wouldn't _be considered handsome next to him. Don's large cigar hung at the corner of his mouth while his pudgy hands typed away, upon seeing it was us come in he humphed and grumbled, "Took you long enough."

"I heard you have a surprise for me sir."

Closing his lap-top and folding his hands out in front of him his beady black eyes stared directly at me. Every time he did that I always felt like he knew the real reason I was here, that he knew what I had been planning since the day I arrived but that he just decided to torture me by making me have an internal war with myself for the past _8 years_ about whether one day he'd have me taken out. So far, I still don't know.

"Sure do Gutierrez, take a seat," he motioned and I quickly did as I was told yet inwardly felt proud of myself, eight years and he still doesn't know that my real last name was Valdez, "leave Alex."

"Aw come on big man let me-"

"Get out Alexander," he growled. Alex's smirk never disappeared though as he mockingly bowed before closing the door behind him. Don muttered something in Italian that I didn't quite understand before turning his attention back to me.

"Now Leo I have an assignment for you," he said getting up and going to his filing cabinet and as he pulled out a sheet of paper he turned before handing it to me, "and this is going to be a big one."

"Why is that sir?" I asked knowing that the sheet contained some general information on the girl so I just set it down on the desk.

"Because once you pull this one in i'm making you one of my top guns." I looked up at him stunt and opened and closed my mouth not sure what to say, "Are you serious," he nodded solemnly, "so...i'll be like Alex high up."

"For the angels don't make reconsider this but yes leo, all you have to do is bring _her _in," he stated pointing at the bold-underlined name on the paper and I examined it for the first time.

'**Reyna Gonzalez**-

_age: 18 (as of last month)_

_Location: Berverly Hills, California'_

"Some richy huh, what did her daddy accidently park his bugatti in your spot Don?" I chuckled, man i'm funny.

"Don't take this lightly Gutierrez, I want you to find out everything you possibly can, and I want you to make her _really _fall for you do you understand me, then we'll take her. It'll really hit John right where it counts," he snarled but the way he talked wasn't like any of the other assignments.

"Do you...know them, like personally?"

"That's none of your damn business," he barked shoving the paper into my chest. '_Just shut your mouth Valdez and do what your told.'_

_'Father: Jonathon Gonzalez_

_Mother: Adelaida Huberto- dead_

_Siblings: Hylla Gonzalez- dead_'

Stopping I read over the last two again slightly hoping it was just my dyslexia messing with me. But after the fourth time I knew I had been right- dead. "What happened to her mom and sister," I asked gingerly with a sudden, against my better judgment, feeling of sympathy for her.

Don stopped typing and I hadn't even realized he had gone back to his desk, "If I had all the answers why would I need you! Now get me that girls money and shut the door on your way out," he demanded but for a split second I could have sworn he looked...sad.

...

"Hey my man your never gonna guess what Don said!"

But Alex held up a hand and smirked, "Yeah I know congrats man your almost worthy of being my friend," and he winked. I rolled my eyes and looked down at the paper smiling, Reyna Gonzalez was going to be my ticket to the sweetest prize of all.

Revenge.

"So i'm going to take you to her tomorrow 'kay," Alex suggested, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Already? But don't we have to find her first?"

Alex chuckled, "Already did. Don has something against this girls dad I don't know what, but he does so he had me locate her when they were pulling that info," he pointed to the sheet. "I'm taking you to here job tomorrow and you'll you know do your thing," he shrugged walking towards a water dispenser.

"Little girl from the hills has a job? What did she max out her platinum card already? Is she a personal shopper?" Alex laughed, i'm glad someone gets my sense of humor, and shook his head.

"You'd think huh but nah she has a 3-6 o'clock shift at starbucks on Mondays and Thursdays," he stated matter of factly and I smirked. "So are you saying you were just standing outside starbucks for 3 hours just watching her," I joked cocking an eyebrow but he waved me off.

"Man if you saw her you'd do the same."

"Really? Is she cute or something?" I've had about 7 assignments and I think out of all of them the ones who could actually be considered attractive were three, maybe four at the most. Alex put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a suggestive smile, "All i'm saying is that I would _LOVE _to be in your place right now," and he wiggled his eyebrows.

I nodded solemnly, "Is she better than number 4," I questioned remembering the blonde blue-eyed flirt, I got her down here in 4 days flat after only one date. "Just trust me man this girl, well, just...damn," he said dazed with a goofy smile. I snorted shoving Alex out of my way as I went through the door.

* * *

I waved to Amandra promising that i'd reconsider asking her and walked out. The sun was already beginning to set as I got to my car and turned the radio on and that was when I made a promise to myself.

No matter what this girl looked like or how sorry I felt for her she wasn't going to get in my way.

* * *

**The Next Day**

I drummed my fingers against the headboard of Alex's Volvo which was parked across the street from Starbucks and waited, "So like can I go in now, or, should we converse more on the weather." Rolling his eye's he punched me in the shoulder and continued playing Word Of Goo, "Patience man just hold on another minute then you can go in and shmooze the living lights out of her." Running my hands through my hair I took in a deep breath '_patience-patience-patience the act of being patient, the respect of not flying out the window in boredom patience-patience-patience the act o_'_f patience can kiss my ass because i'm out of here!_' I threw open the door and slammed it shut.

"Man what did I tell you about patience," Alex shouted through the rolled down window as I was already walking across the street.

"I have ADHD man patience is not in my vocabulary," I shouted back before entering.

...

It was just like any other Starbucks with it's strong scent of different caffeine's and people sitting around reading or on their computers. A little bell rang as I walked and the girl behind the counter turned around.

'_I'm going to kick Alex's ass back to ancient Italy._'

The girl wasn't _ugly _but I mean after his love-struck impression I was expecting, a lot more. She was short maybe 5'1 and extremely skinny, her pixie red hair was pin straight and her green eyes were the exact color of her braces, which reminded me of train tracks. The freckles splashed across her nose and cheeks made me have an urge to play connect the dots. Reyna smiled, "Hi how are you?" she asked, her voice was kind of high pitch.

"Um hey good, and yourself?"

"Great!" I nodded walking up to the sign listing the many different choices of coffee and winked, "What do you recommend beautiful." Reyna blushed brightly and looked down at the cash register.

"Oh um I um personally like the caramel frappuccino. But-I-mean-whatever-you-like-is-good-too-your-decision-is-better-than-mine," she stuttered cleaning the cash register vigorously. I chuckled putting my hand over hers, "I'll just take one of those," she turned completely red and blinked up at me, "please," I put on my award winning smile. Reyna gaped and I think that she actually stopped breathing but then nodded.

"Of course now um would that be all you want," she smiled batting her eyelashes and I pulled out a five dollar bill.

"Actually there is _one_ more thing how about you and-" I was interrupted by the bell ringing signally someone had just walked in and Reyna sighed loudly, "Hold that thought," she murmured putting her finger up and looking up at the new customer.

"Hi how are..oh hi Reyna. Your late for your shift," I looked at her confused, Reyna what was she talking about wasn't she, '_Tammy_' read her name tag. I internally face-palmed how could I have not looked at her name tag at all '_Dammit Valdez you little piece of shit you almost asked out the wrong girl_' I scolded myself and took a deep breath turning to the _real _Reyna.

'_Wow.'_

* * *

**A/n I'm sorry this took kind of long to do but I really want to make this story good! Hopefully you guys liked this and please review guys **with leo on top ;)** I know Leo's pretty OC in this (he thinks he's much cooler than he really is) but trust me it's for a reason which you'll find out later on just like you'll find out why he hates the forgers so much and wants revenge. And why Don hates Reyna's dad and much much more. So tell me what you think and I hope you all had an amazing Christmas and I wish you an incredible new year :)**

**~Bay :D**


	3. Sass master

**A/N Hey hey my fellow leyners! How you doin ;) **

**Narisadar- Haha thanks I will :)**

**ScreamingAtTheMoon- I'm glad you liked it :)**

**Jupitar-Optimus-Maximus- Thank you**

** I try to make them long but this one just came out short.**

* * *

**Plans Change**

Leo's POV

'_Wow.'_

Saying she was pretty would be an insult.

Her long shiny raven hair cascaded down her shoulders and it seemed like the type that you could just run your hands through all day and it would stay perfect, and her piercing brown almost black eyes seemed to analyze everything in the room. She was thin but athletic like she could seriously pull off a bikini but then kick my ass if I stared at her for too long, and stood tall and proud, even though she wasn't really that tall maybe 5'7, while she explained why she was late in a way that made _you_ want to apologize to _her _for being on time. She kind of reminded me of a movie assignment 5 forced me watch with her '_hair as black as night, lips as red as blood,'_ except instead of the snow white skin she had a slight californian glow going on.

Reyna was seriously beautiful.

"-I had to take 5th avenue and it's a mile farther than my usual way to get here so, i'm sorry i'm late. If you want I can take an extra shift to try and make up for it," I heard when I finally tuned in and Tammy humphed crossing her arms over her small chest.

"Fine... but put your hair up and get your apron on you know very well what the length policy and uniform is," just as Tammy finished her sentence in one swift movement Reyna had her hair up in a tight ponytail and was walking past me giving a two finger salute. '_Damn someones been doing their lunges.' _I thought to myself pretending to look through the C.D stack of jazz music on the front counter as to not make it so obvious that I was checking her out as she swayed over to the apron rack.

"So what was it you wanted to ask me?" A squeaky voice remarked pulling me out of my happy Reyna place and I blinked at the suddenly flirtatious red head as I tried to think of something saying intellectual to say but instead, "Wha?" came out. Her green eyes blinked rapidly and she twirled a lock of hair around her thumb. "You were going to ask me something until we were _interrupted," _her head snapped to look at Reyna who was picking up a half eaten muffin from one of the tables and she grumbled something under her breath.

'_Think of something think of something!_' "Oh uh-right-I um- I- wanted a birthday cake pop," I lamely stuttered.

Her lips formed a perfect O and she blinked rapidly, "Are you sure that's all. I thought for a second it was something else."

I made the mistake of looking at Reyna as I said, "Nope that's it," Tammy seemed naive but she obviously wasn't stupid as her eyes slowly looked in the direction of my sight and a sad quiet sigh escaped her lips.

The look of disappointment on her pale face killed me. Tammy slowly nodded muttering an acceptance before her now sagging shoulders headed towards a coffee machine after swiping my card through the slot. '_Your going to hell Valdez_,' I thought but while I was having yet another internal debate with myself I hadn't noticed that Tammy was now wiping down tables and Reyna behind the counter until I looked up and was met with dark eyes that were hidden under unbelievably long lashes. They fluttered up to look at me and gave me a long critical once over that made me for the first time in a really long time feel insecure.

"It's almost done," she stated blandly and I nodded clearing my throat. I guess it's go time now. "So what's your name?" I asked and without a word she pointed at her name tag. So she wants to do this the hard way. "Reyna huh, you know that means queen in spanish," I implied but she looked completely unfazed as she shook the whip cream dispenser.

"That's very interesting please keep talking." So far all I know is that sarcasm seems to be this girls second language.

"Thank you so much for the invitation but whenever i'm in the presence of someone so beautiful I tend to be at a loss for words," I said dramatically throwing my hand over my heart and winking. Shoving the cake pop and coffee into my chest Reyna gave me a big fake smile before grumbling, "Have a nice day sir."

"It's Leo."

"It's 5 o'clock."

I blinked at her confused, "Excuse me?"

"Oh I thought we were just stating things that don't matter," she responded walking out from behind the counter and going to wipe down tables.

"Calm down sass master I was just making conversation, but if you want to talk about things that matter how about you and I have dinner tomorrow night, sound like a plan?" She shall be putty in my hands now. Reyna whipped around and now gave me a full body head to toe inspection before scoffing, yeah that's great for my self esteem, and swaying past me to the table behind, purposely bumping into me. "How about no."

Getting frustrated I ran my hand through my hair, it's never been this hard to get an assignment before. "Aw come on _mi reina_ you know what they say," Walking over to were she vigorously tried to scrub off a smoothie stain I placed myself between her and the table giving _her _a long once over, "once you go hispanic your parents start to panic." Reyna jutted out her hip as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared, "That's not how it goes."

"What happened to the customer is always right."

"You ordered, you payed, you got your drink, your not a customer anymore," Reyna declared pushing her way past me.

"Then i'll take two more Frappacino's."

Giving me a look as if I had just grown three heads she slowly said, "What? No your just doing this to bother me?"

"And i'll take a blueberry scone too but make sure there are exactly 12 blueberry's. It's my lucky number."

"LEO!"

"We're on a first name bases I see!" Reyna looked ready to strangle me as she took a step closer and all but growled, "Get out." I smiled smugly, "I think you know there's only one way for that to happen." Shutting her eyes and rubbing her temples she mumbled something inaudible.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"Fine. I will go on a date with you tomorrow."

Grinning I plucked a pen from the counter and took one of the unused napkins, "Awesome! See I knew-"

"-But if and when I don't enjoy this blackmailed _'date' _you will never bother me again. Understood?"

"Loud and clear beautiful but if and when you have the best time of your life you'll have to apoligize to me for being such a meany," I said handing her the napkin and she looked over it before stuffing it in her pocket and writing down her own number on a separate one. "Here now get out." Before I could say anything else though she turned on her heels and walked back behind the counter giving me a two finger salute.

...

"Man what took you so long did you trip over a chair and get knocked out because coming from you that wouldn't suprise me," Alex exclaimed snatching the cake pop from my hands and stuffing it whole into his mouth. Shaking my head at his antics I waved him off, "She's different from the rest of them it's weird it's like nothing worked on her. I pretty much had to annoy her into going out with me."

"You do that all the time why'd it take so long now," he smirked.

"It wasn't that long."

"It's been like twenty minutes," he said spitting out pink cake all over the steering wheel. I groaned handing him a napkin, "Come on man learn to not talk with food in your mouth will yeah." Shoving my hand away he flicked off the food and put the car into drive.

"Yeah whatever now tell me..was she as amazing as I remember?"

I rolled my eyes but gave in, "Even better."

He chuckled before speeding up a couple 10 miles per hour as he saw that the road was pretty empty, "You are one lucky bastard my friend," he said clamping his hand over my shoulder and giving it a rough squeeze.

"Oh yeah..the luckiest," I murmured low enough so that he wouldn't hear me and remembered the look on Tammy's face when she realized how starstruck Reyna had left me.

* * *

**A/N Hey guys I hope you like it i'm sorry I know it's really not the best i could have done I just really wanted to update because I haven't in a while. But the next chapter will hopefully be better and please review guys they make me happy and motivate me to write faster. So review or else Leo will annoy you too! And it's kinda my birthday on Tuesday so if that does anything to motivate you..but whatever ;) Have a great week and thank you for the follows and favorites!**

**~Bay :D**


	4. Hard to get

**A/N Hey there Leyna Lovers! How you doin ;)**

**Guest- It's better to be absolutely ridiculous than absolutely boring**

**pjofanforever- Well thank you very much darling i'm glad you're enjoying it :)**

**ScreamingAtTheMoon- You like leyna because they are the best couple in pjo/hoo history (apart from percabeth if course)**

**Jupiter-Optimus-Maximus- Oh thank you very much :)**

* * *

**Plans Change**

Leo's POV

The sound of Alex rummaging through my cupboards whilst singing 'Sexy Back' sounded through my apartment, and I chuckled silently before wincing again as the black plastic torture device yanked at my curls. '_Velvet Touch my ass,' _I thought cursing the paddle like brush for about the twelfth time before giving up and chucking it at my bed; but, not before I heard a loud gasp come from the door and chips crunching, "Did you just actually attempt to tame that luscious beast," Alex exclaimed dramatically, spitting out Doritos on the floor, as he covered his mouth with his free hand.

I rolled my eyes, "Control yourself Alexander I mean obviously I know you want some of this," I gestured to myself, "but I have a date so your gonna have to back off." Alex held his hands up in a _whoa-there _gesture, "Sorry man I guess i'll just have to restrain myself from your fine ass."

Suppressing a laugh I scoffed and faked a look of disgust as I pretended to flip my hair over my shoulder, "What a pig," I impersonated in my best girl voice, which if I do say so myself is quite impressive. Alex doubled over laughing, clutching onto my dresser for support and stuffed more chips into his mouth as his laughter died down, "Aw damn man that was good you actually sounded just like 'mandra, who by the way won't shut up about you. It's just like dammit if I hear 'omg why does Leo have to go out with a beverly bitch like how unfair for him' 'like why won't he go out with my i'm so pretty' 'oh he's such a cutie pie and blah blah blah blah blah' one more time she will not have a mouth to annoy the hell out of me with anymore. Gods if I didn't think it'd piss off my mom I would have covered her in meat sauce, stuffed her in a bag in the wild and just let nature take it's course years ago."

Shaking my head I turned back to the mirror to fix my shirt, "I don't care what you say man I, and everyone else, know that if anything even remotely happened to her, you'd bust down every door in the whole country to knock out anyone who was even .5 % involved in it."

Steel grey eyes glared at me and he said, "Whatever douche now if I recall you're supposed to be going on a date soon so how about you find out when and where before going all Doctor Phil on me," before tossing me my phone that was on the bedside table, and I smirked showing him the text that said her address and to pick her up at 7 o'clock.

"Already taken care of. What man do you think i'm some sort of amateur," I joked walking out and going into the living room.

Coming closely behind Alex mocked, "Already taken care of," as he sauntered over to the couch where his jacket lay discarded over the arm rest and picked it up, "Well i'm out broski and remember, if you're a smarty don't be tardy."

I snorted, adjusting the belt at my hips, "Yeah that's not going to happen I think she's the kind that will skin me alive if i'm even a millasecond late." Alex chuckled a goodbye and waved but before he got into the car he hollered to act cool and not annoy her.

As I watched him speed down the street in his black infiniti I laughed at the old man, who's apartment was across from mine, yell out that there was a reason there was a speed limit for hooligans like him, before straightening out my clothes. '_Well Valdez it's time for work,' _I thought to myself, looking in the mirror one last time before I grabbed my keys and headed out the door.

* * *

Reyna's POV

"You know you don't have to do this right. I could talk to him for you if you want. But I mean, only if _you _want my opinion shouldn't influence you in any way," Jason hinted, looking up at me hopefully with those electric blue eyes. I scoffed as I ran the comb through my thick wet hair and smiled slightly to myself, it always looked jet black before it dried. Just like my mom's.

"Calm down Jason we're just going on a date not eloping," and from the corner of my eyes I saw him fall back into the purple love-seat as he ran a hand through his cropped blond hair.

"Why are you getting dressed up for this guy you don't even know him. He could be a serial killer for all we know that's an a rampage and preys on young beautiful rich girls before leaving them in the desert where their bodies are never found. Did you happen to consider that? Does your dad even know your going?"

My expression changed from _calm-down-drama-queen _to my best _are-you-fucking-kidding-me _look in a matter of seconds as I walked into the bathroom and turned on the blow-dryer to full blast, "When has my dad ever cared about where I go, when I go, or who I go with. I mean I could probably tell him i'm going to go see George Cluney and together we're going to kidnap the president with a fool proof plan that we've had for months and all he'd tell me was that if I got pregnant that he wasn't going to maintain me and the child. As a matter of fact, he would most likely tell the F.B.I on me if they gave him a reward. So no Jason _he _does not know that i'm going on a date."

Jason raised his hands in surrender, "Alright i'm sorry new topic, when is _he _going to pick you up?"

"In about 20 minuted so you better get going because I need to get dressed," I all but yelled over the loud blow.

"Actually...i'm going to be here for awhile- and don't give me that look it's not to monitor you it's for a job i'm doing for your dad so later Rey," he mumbled the last part quickly and scurried towards the door.

"Wait," I said turning off the blow-dryer and faced him, "what job exactly are you doing for him." Jason visibly tensed and his hold on the door was so tight his knuckles went bleach white, he cleared his throat before saying, "Oh um it's nothing important just some house work you know, trying to get some extra money. My mom has had some trouble finding auditions and we're a little tight so I asked Jonathan for something and i'm going to be mowing the lawn and stuff."

"House work? _Really_? Because you know he pays people to come mow the lawn already and actually I think they came just a couple days ago."

"Did they?" he answered, biting down on his lower lip, "well it must have been something else then- I have to go Rey don't want to keep him waiting."

"Jason," I called out but he closed the door and I heard his shoes padding quickly down the stairs.

_'What are you getting yourself into golden boy,'_ I questioned and sighed as I walked to the overly grand closet to look for something to wear.

* * *

Leo's POV

"**Turn left in 2.5 miles**," the GPS voiced out and I couldn't help but marvel at all the unbelievably amazing houses. One I had passed by was made of all glass and the inside was like a huge Ipad with touch screen everything, another was built to look like it was tilted and even the door was slanted to a 60 degree angle. "**Keep going straight for 1.5 miles**." '_Oh wow that's a really nice-'_

**"Turn right and you have reached your destination**," oh of course I did. You couldn't really grasp how beautiful it was until you went through the metal gates; it stretched out far with trees and flowers everywhere making it look lively. The design seemed Tuscan with a hint of Hispanic and the lights made it look like the house was glowing almost or made of gold. Circling around the small garden of multi-colored flowers that was in the center I pulled up front and closed my eyes.

'_Alrighty Valdez you can do this just don't mess this up like you do everything else.' _Taking a deep breath I stepped out and walked towards the large dark brown mahogany door as I mumbled "You can do this." repeatedly under my breath but before I could knock it was thrown open and Reyna stood there looking very small compared to the expanse of the house behind her. From what I could see there were stone statues placed on either sides of the gleaming staircase and the floor was a creamish gold that stretched on to whatever was in the next room.

Reyna cleared her throat and I snapped down to look at her, not realizing that I had been lost in my own thoughts. "_I said i'm _sorry if I scared you. The gate has a car weight censor and it rings through the house so I assumed it was you."

"Well you assumed right _dulzera,_" I smirked trying to compose myself and gave her a smile even though her glare was stone cold and stepped aside, "this way milady." Reyna's intimidating eyes gave me a quick once over before she walked down the steps toward my 2009 cherry red Mercedes Benz. _'Well at least she didn't scream and run gagging.'_

"Mercedes Benz huh," she analyzed running her fingertips along the door, "2010 or 2011?"

I stared at her shocked, unlocking the door, "Uh 2009 actually." I saw her nod before swiftly stepping in. '_This might not actually go up in flames as I thought it would,' _I thought before the engine roared to life, "Is there any place in particular you want to go to?"

"Listen Leo let's not waste much time alright. I don't want to be here. I am only here because you all but blackmailed me into coming. So really it doesn't matter where we go because you said that if I didn't enjoy myself then you'd never bother me again, and I _know _i'm not going to enjoy myself so I don't care where we go. As long as it's fast service." Isn't she straight-forward. '_And I thought this was going to be bad, clearly I was wrong,' sarcasm is always best at these times._

I felt my smile slip and I stared straight ahead as I pulled onto the street, "Mcdonalds it is."

Feeling her eyes on me, I turned to see her mouth was slightly a-gape and the perfect _are-you-bat-shit-crazy _look was plastered on her imperfectionless face but I just grinned sending her back a _you-bet-bitch. _

'_This is going to be an interesting night.'_

**The Next Day**

"I can't do this man I just can't she is like the blandest person I have ever met. For gods sake Oatmeal looks at her personality and get's jealous!"

Alex stared at me amused and crossed his arms, "So i'm guessing that was a no on the did you get some," I huffed and flung myself onto the couch, rubbing my eyes. "I might just have to tell Don that she is unattainable and to forget about her."

At that though his eyes bugged out and he jerked up walking around the coffee table to stand in front of me, "Oh no no no no you can not do that man, he will kick your ass. And not like the threat 'i'm gonna kick your ass' but the _I-can't-even-walk-for-another-week-and-might-have-some-internal-bleeding _kick your ass. Do you understand me!"

I rolled my eyes and scoffed, "Don't be so dramatic Alexander what's the big deal? There have been other times when people have said that and the worst that's happened is that he just blows his top, that's not out of the ordinary."

His hands gripped my shoulders, "No man there's something different about this one, I have a strong feeling that Don has like a personal grudge against them and I haven't figured out why yet..but I will. Either way he wants these people _taken down _and until you get that girls secrets and have her seated in front of him no matter how hard it's going to be, he will be breathing down you're neck in anticipation."

"But she doesn't even want to see me. I told her that if she didn't enjoy herself on the date then I would never bother her again."

"What makes you think that she didn't enjoy herself?"

"Well apart from the fact that she all but said it, she was on her phone the entire time until it ran out of battery and then when i'd ask her questions she'd give me one word answers then stare intently at her food."

Alex laughed and I shoved him backwards, "It's not funny! If she's as important as you think she is then how am I supposed to get into the top rank if this richy bitch won't say my name without having an urge to kick a puppy."

"Are you saying that this girl is to much for the all mighty Leo Gutierrez to handle," he mocked raising his arms towards the ceiling in front of me.

"Of course not i'm just-"

"-just just what Leo? Whining like a hills girl who didn't get the right infiniti for her sweet sixteen? No i'm sorry I think I may be talking to the wrong guy because the one I know would think of any way possible to somehow, no matter how harshly or how many times she says no, get a girl to go out with him! So i'm going to ask again. Is one girl that is way way out of your league to much to handle."

"Heck no!" I yelled shouting as I jumped up and pumped my fist in the air.

"And why is that?" he questioned.

"Because I am the almighty Leo!"

"Damn right you are!"

"I'm the bad boy king!"

"Well i'm pretty sure I am but-"

"I'm the definition of hot stuff!"

"Maybe you should calm down now."

"I'm the badass supreme!"

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves."

"I am the mother fucking man!"

"Well I think that's enough. Now, are you going to get this girl," he demanded putting his hands on my shoulders and sitting me down.

"You bet I am."

Raising an eyebrow he questioned, "And how are you going to do it?"

"By beating some fun into that lifeless barbie."

"That's not exactly the approach I was looking for."

I laughed and stood up, reaching for my jacket, "Don't worry about it man I have a plan," I declared snatching my keys and heading out the door. I could hear Alex whoop to go get her and I chuckled, _'Gods I hope this works.'_

...

My hand hesitated as I reached for the door and I found myself already dreading the silver bell that would inevitably ring and signal that I was here, after that there was no way I could back. So my hand rested on the handle and after drawing in a shaky breath I walked in.

Just like before, caffeine filled the air and the sound of the coffee machines grinding ice or steaming whatever the heck it was they put in them along with constant typing vibrated off the walls, and there she was. Long raven hair pulled back, almost black eyes calculating everything and everyone, full lips in a fake smile as she took a new customers order, long lashes batting rapidly, and tan skin giving a glowing affect as the sun hit her slightly from the windows. God this girl could make an army bow down at her feet just by winking at them.

When the bell rang her eyes snapped up and the fake smile turned into a real snarl as she practically growled, "Hello sir welcome to Starbucks."

I grinned and walked to the line that only had two people ahead, pretending to look over the menu. Reyna shot me a look of annoyance before apologizing to the customer for dazing out and continued to take their exaggerated order, and as she made it she would look up at me every other second to see if I had left yet. This happened with the people in front of me too until it was my turn at the counter.

"Hola hermosa how's work treating you."

"Why are you here Leo!" she snapped, keeping her voice down so only I could hear.

"For one caramel frappacino and one date on Friday," I proposed with a wink and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sorry but we're all out of dates why don't you come back in another life time," she retorted rolling her eyes as she went to make my drink. "You know you shouldn't roll you're eyes so much they might just get stuck up there," I joked but she pursed her lips.

"Do you want whipped cream on top sir?"

"Aw come on Rey rey give me another chance you owe me you know," I insisted and pouted out my bottom lip.

For a millisecond I saw the corner of her mouth tug at a smile but it was gone as fast as it came, "How do I possibly owe you Leo you said to go out and we did. Now you're supposed to _leave me alone_."

"No you owe me because you didn't even try to enjoy yourself; actually, you pretty much forced yourself into hating the date when in reality it could have been super spankin' awesome, and you know it."

"You never said I had to try to like it just that I had to go."

Smirking I pulled out the five dollars, "Well now I am. We are going on a date _this _friday and you will at least try to enjoy yourself and after that if you don't then, and only then, will I truly leave you alone. You can even get a restraining order against me if that's what you please."

"You're really not going to let this go are you," she asked half surprised half intrigued and I shook my head, "Nope," I said popping the P.

As I began to walk out I heard her unsurely call out, "Leo," when I turned around she had a devilish smirk that made me grin like a fool.

"Pick me up at 7."

* * *

**A/n Hey loves I hope you enjoyed it and really sorry I haven't updated even though it's spring break and this could have been finished a long time ago... yeah i'm a really bad procrastinator and then I get busy so go figure. Well review **with leo on top **or he won't leave you alone either! Tell me where you think he's going to take her on their date or what job do you think Jason's doing that he won't tell Reyna. Best one though is (cue drum roll) why do you think Don hates Jonathan and sort of Reyna (but not much)? Hope you have a great week and be safe, eat fruit, and don't take candy from unicorns because if you do...then darling that means you are high as a mofo ;)**

**~Bay :D**


	5. Plans an (it will be taken down soon)

**A/N Hey my lovelies! :)**

**This is just to say that I really am sorry it's taking so long to update guys, I've just been caught up with stuff but i'm on break so hopefully that means a lot of chapters to come before I re-enter in august! I just want the next chapter to be really good, well I hope that for every chapter but they don't always turn out to my liking, because it kind of begins the story so to say. From there you'll be able to start seeing more into Reyna's life and her friends and more on Leo and how he got into the gang (mostly what he's always talking about when he mentions revenge) so yeah I really don't know when it'll be updated. Also because I get distracted with my other story. But I will try my best to hopefully upload it before the 30****th****, yes, that seems like a reasonable goal. Okay well my rant is over. Now I hope you all have a wonderful day/night (depends on when you read this) and be safe, eat fruit, and watch some DanIsNotOnFire.**

**~Bay :D**

**p.s- i'll be taking this down in a couple days so yeah if you didn't get to read it... sucks to suck ;)**


End file.
